Dia dos Namorados
by Miuky-chan
Summary: Tenten achava que Neji havia se esquecido dessa data. Mas ele vai mostrar que ela está muito enganada.


Dia dos Namorados

Eu já havia perdido a conta de quanto tempo estava ali. Sabia que fazia muito tempo. O pacote embrulhado com papel vermelho continuava em minhas mãos. Aquele presente idiota. Mas a idiota na história, sou eu, Tenten. Você não deve estar entendendo nada, então eu vou explicar desde o inicio.

Era um dia frio. Grande novidade... Era inverno. Eu estava correndo no parque, tentando me aquecer, coisa que não estava funcionando. Quanto mais eu corria, mais gelada eu ficava. Então eu me sentei em um banco, tentando me aquecer com minha blusa.

Depois de um dez minutos alguém sentou do meu lado, eu olhei pra ver quem era e vi-o. Só a visão dele sentado do meu lado já me aqueceu. Os longos cabelos negros dele estavam soltos e aqueles olhos perolados olhavam para mim.

-Oi Tenten. – disse ele

-Oi Neji.

-Está com frio?Vi você correndo.

-Só um pouco. Estava tentando me aquecer.

-E não deu muito certo. Tome, vista isso. – disse ele me estendendo o seu blusão.

-Obrigada. – disse eu vestindo o mesmo. É eu sou uma garota de sorte.

-E então? –começou ele – Como você está?

-Bem, e você?

-Agora que você está aqui estou ótimo.

Eu devo ter ficado mais vermelha do que a Hinata quando ela via o Naruto.  
-Posso te contar uma coisa, Tenten?

-Pode.

-Eu segui você. Pensei que fosse se encontrar com alguém.

-Porque me seguiu?

-Por que eu gosto de você.

Aí nós começamos a namorar. Já fazia um ano desde esse acontecimento. E hoje era dia 12 de junho. Dia dos namorados.

Isso mesmo, nós começamos a namorar no dia 12. Era por isso que eu estava na frente da casa dele, e com um presente nas mãos.

Mas você deve estar se perguntando o porquê da minha raiva. Eu vou lhe explicar: O idiota esqueceu. Esqueceu do aniversario de namoro, do dia dos namorados, de tudo. Já estava anoitecendo e nada dele ligar.

Então eu decidi ir até a casa dele e esfregar o presente no rostinho lindo dele: "Olha, eu lembrei de você, se idiota." Agora só faltava eu tocar a campainha e fazer isso. Mas cadê a coragem?Apesar de tudo eu o amava. Muito.

Eu apertei a campainha e esperei. Depois de alguns minutos ele apareceu ali na porta. Vestido com roupa de sair.

-Tenten. –Falou ele – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu... Eu só vim falar com você. Mas você já esta de saída. Desculpe por lhe incomodar.

-Do que você está falando?E o que é isso na sua mão?

-Um presente.

-Pra mim?

-Não... Pro Papa.

-Engraçadinha. Então, porque veio aqui?

-Você não ligou.

-E porque deveria ligar?

-Você se esqueceu?

-Esquecer do que?

-Não acredito!!Não sabe que dia é hoje?

-Sexta Feira?

Eu já estava me preparando para matá-lo, mas eu olhei bem nos olhos dele e disse:

"-Eu sabia que não devia confiar em você. Você só gosta de si mesmo. Eu fui uma tola".

Dei as costas pra ele e fui em direção ao parque. Já era noite e havia várias pessoas sentei no banco em que Neji e eu começamos a namorar e fiquei olhando a Lua.

Pouco depois senti alguém do meu lado. Não precisei olhar, já sabia quem era.

-Noite bonita,não é? - disse ele

-É.

-Hoje é um dia especial.

-Sério?Você descobriu isso sozinho ou um duende verde te ajudou?

-Eu não precisei de ninguém me lembrar. Eu já sabia.

-Oh!Sua memória é privilegiada, parabéns!

-Quer parar de brincar?

-Tudo bem. Olhe isto é pra você. -disse eu estendendo-lhe o presente. –É uma caneta com relógio digital. Aquela que você queria.

-Obrigado. Eu também tenho um presente pra você.

-Tem?

-Eu já devia ter lhe dado isso há muito tempo. Mas hoje é o dia perfeito.

Ele me entregou uma caixinha de veludo azul-marinho. Eu comecei a tremer. Ele não ia me pedir em casamento, tínhamos 17 anos. Eu abri a caixinha e vi uma aliança prateada.

- É um anel de compromisso. Eu estou te dando isso porque eu a amo. E como eu ainda não posso te pedir em casamento, esse é meu modo de ficar perto de você para sempre. - disse ele.

Ele pegou minha mão e pôs o anel no meu dedo. Ele havia se declarado para mim. Eu estava tão feliz que queria sair gritando e contar para todo mundo o quanto eu o amava.

-Eu também te amo, Neji. –disse eu o abraçando.

Ele me deu um beijo e, de mãos dadas nós caminhamos pelo parque.

Em nossas mãos quem passasse veria as alianças e saberia que nós nos amamos. Mas bastaria só olhar que nós nos nossos olhos, e veria o quanto nós gostamos um do outro.

- Ei, Tenten. –falou ele.

-Que foi?

-Você acreditou mesmo que eu havia me esquecido de hoje?

-Acreditei. Porque fez isso?

-Eu queria fazer uma surpresa e eu adoro ver você nervosa.

-Engraçadinho. – disse eu beijando-lhe o rosto.

Ele riu e me abraçou. Eu sou mesmo uma garota de sorte...

_Fim..._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Espero que gostem. Já faz um bom tempinho que eu escrevi essa one. Mandem Reviews!!!!!_

_Agradecimentos Especiais:_

Mitsashi Gih-Chan

Koorime Hyuuga

Babu-chan n.n

MitsukoMiyuki

Hyuuga Ale

SunaHikaru

Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal!!!!! Beijos pra todos vocês e FELIZ NATAL!


End file.
